


Love Will Last Forever

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Ocean Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places during the ending of Dead Aim. The two have escape out alive and saved the world. And she knows that even a "don-gua" means idiot, she succumbing to her feelings to him. (Bruce/Fong)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another story for all of you. This is a spoiler alert for those who haven't or beaten Dead Aim.

**September 23, 2002**

**Morning**

"Looks like we accomplished our mission," Bruce said. "Fong Ling, come with me to American, there's nothing left for you in China."

"No. I'm going home. I belong to China." She said.

"Don-gua...I'm truly an idiot, after all." He said, sighing.

"You know what it really means?" She asked.

"I've been in your country once." He said. He went there last year.

"That was not in your dossier." Fong said, placing her hand on his chin. She knew he've saved her life twice and wanted in return. She was starting to fall in love...and she passionately kissed him. It was beautiful for a few minutes before she pulled away from the kiss.

"....Why did you kiss me?" 

"I'm in love with you." She replied and placed her hand on his upper thigh, rubbing it slowly. "And yes. I want to make love with you."

She grabbed his shirt and took it off, revealing his muscles. "Ooh. That's nice..." She replied, brushing it.

"I've been working out lately.."

He grabbed her white shirt and pulled it off of her. He looked at her breasts - they were perfect. Bruce reached down and put her nipple into his mouth, slowly sucking it. "Oh god..." she whispered. He got her attention and pulled away, licking a few times. He kissed her neck as they both slide their hands to both of their pants and pull them down. They're both wearing the black color (only hers is lingerie). Smiling, she pulled off the boxers he's wearing. She was shocked that his erection was 7"5' inches long. Licking her lips, she smiled and leaned down.

"Don-Gua." She said, smiling before she took the tip of his penis between her lips, relishing in his moans. She moved purposefully slow as she took more of him into her mouth. She took it out of her mouth and slowly jerk it as she said, "You're liking this so far?"

He didn't answer that. 'Maybe I need to pleasure him some more...' she thought. She put the cock back into her and bobbed up and down, using her tongue to lash at the underside of his shaft. With her free hand, she pawed furiously at her clit, moaning with his member in her mouth. The vibrations of her throat brought Bruce close; he placed his hand on her head and forced himself deeper until he was literally throat fucking her. He could feel her gag, and felt the warm saliva soak his cock. He can probably do this all day long! Soon he felt his balls clenching; signaling his incoming orgasm. Noticing this, she pulled out until his tip was left in her mouth. With a groan, he came, releasing into her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

"That was...wonderful. Are you're on the pill?" He asked, as she got on her knees and removed her panties, putting that into the pool of clothes. She rubbed her clit a few times before burying two fingers and moaning as she fingered her pussy. "Yes." She answered. He removed her fingers and stick his tongue inside of her, causing her to moan. It went on for a few minutes and before he can lick her clit, she pulled away from him.

He nodded and placed the glistening tip of his cock at her folds. He looked at her face and smiled at her apprehension.

"Do you think it will fit?" Fong asked him, leaning back on her elbows. Bruce slowly pushed in, her lips parted and allowed entry until the widening of his phallus. He looked at her face again, a strained look on her face.

"Don't worry. It'll fit...probably."

"Probab-BLEEY! Damn!" She let out a pained cry as he rammed half of his length in one go. Her muscles instantly contracted, placing a near painful grip onto his cock. Noticing this, Bruce went slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead. Soon, after five whole minutes, the pain morphed to pleasure.

"Bruce...move a little faster." She whispered to his ear.

He speed up his pace a little bit and closed his eyes, reaching in for a kiss on her lips. She attempting to meet his thrusts with her own. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better, she felt him growing larger! She felt her orgasm building up; she reached her hand down and rubbed her clit, moaning loudly. 

He felt her body lurch and her walls squeeze down and with a groan, she came. He attempted to thrust while she was still coming. Her brain became fuzzy from the pleasure she was having. He went faster and harder, he was almost there!

"I'm cumming..."

He thrust one more time before coming inside her. She felt the hot liquid fill her up. After he was finished, he pulled out and catches some of the cum into his fingers. 

He inserted his fingers into her anus, stretching and lubricanting the tight hole. He removed his fingers after a few minutes and pushed her farther so that he could climb on. He positioned them so that he was squatting and her knees were touching her shoulders.

"This is going to hurt a bit..." He told her, as he thrusted with significant force. The pain was there at first, but soon it was changed into pleasure. He moved in slow even strokes arching his back and thrusting into her with long deep jabs. She moved her hip back instinctively forcing his shaft deeper inside of her.

She half moaned, and half sighed. Her response pushing her upper body on her hands, her breasts swaying beneath her body.

"Fuck me hard Bruce." She breathed. "Fuck me hard and fast."

He began thrusting faster into her ass. Her body heaved and bucked to his rhythm. It wasn't long before Bruce groaned and began fucking her even harder. He was nearly there! 

Suddenly, they both stiffened and shuddered as they came at the same time. After a few long moments, they went silent. He pulled out of her anus as they will silent.

Fong lied down, catching her breath. He got on top of her, passionately kissed her as they were rubbing each other.

"We're not done yet. Now it's my turn." She said, as she made him sit down and climbed over the stick shift, holding his hard cock to her pussy. With a satisfied sigh, she buried his member to the hilt.

"Oh my god..." He said. As she went up and down on his cock at a gradual pace, she toyed her cum soaked pussy. He wrapped his arm around her neck, kissing her again, this time she slid her tongue into his mouth, touching his and moving their tongues (also tasting each other.) She thrusted for as long as she can before sadly reaching of their limit. She came first, pulling the kiss away and cried out his name as she squirted. Making one final thrust, he released inside of  her, making her moan as she felt the hot liquid fill her womb up. 

She pulled out with a small pop and got on her knees. He let out the last of it on her stomach by rubbing it. Finally he grew soft after that. He licked the cum off of it and smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"You were wonderful...I've never fallen in love before in my life."

"Well, I glad you've enjoyed it. I love you too..."

He hugged her, smelling the fresh air of the sea and brushing her hair. Suddenly, they heard something. It was a helicopter.

"Looks like we're getting rescued after all." He smiled.

They cleaned each other up before pulling their clothes back on. "Now do you changed you mind about going to America with me?" 

"Yes. I'll go with you." She said, smiling.

Although they saved the world, they have fallen in love with each other. Those past hours was challenging and they made it out alive.

Now it a very happy ending for both of them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> Also, check out my challenge!:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/REOutbreakSexChallenge/profile


End file.
